The Angel
by Scipio'sgirl
Summary: A young American buys Riccio a cake, and meets the rest of the theives.This is when Scipio is still a boy,he and Prosper didn't go to search for the merry go round.HornetProp and ScipOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Angel**_

Chapter 1,

The Cake Store

* * *

'Boy, I wish I could have some sweets,' Thought Riccio as he looked in the window of the Bakery. "Would you like one?" he is asked by a girl who looked about his age, but was obviously not an Italian. But her Italian was pretty good, although she didn't have the accent. She has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. 

"I said would you like a cake." The girl said breaking him out of his thoughts. "Yes please, by the way my name is Riccio."

"Hello Riccio my name is Rebecca; I'm from the United States. Which cake would you like?"

"That one," he pointed to a chocolate cream filled one was they walked into the store, "The United States, Where did you learn your Italian?"

"We had a program at school."

"Would you like to meet some of my friends?" He asked.

"Sure where do they live?"

"We all live together in the Stella." Riccio answered

"With your parents?"

"We are all Orphans or runaways," he answered as he stuffed the bought cake into his

mouth.

"You what? Really - why? maybe I can help you and you can all come home with me. When can I meet them?"

"Now."

As they walked to the STELLA he recounted the last year's events.

* * *

As Riccio knocked on the door the sun was setting behind the two teenagers, and Rebecca's white clothes were illuminated by the sun set. "What's the password?" Came Scipio's voice through the door. 

"Cakes," Came Riccio's reply (They made the passwords simpler).

Then Scipio opened the door and stopped pushing his hair back midway, and stared. He stood stock still after his hand just dropped to the side. He stared at the girl and Mosca came up behind him. "What's the matter…?" Mosca started and stared.

Then Hornet came to the door and said. "What's the matter boy, Bo is beginning to worry, a new girl welcome, Scipio why don't you welcome her."

'Wow she's beautiful, who is she...?' "What" he answers mid thought?

"I said why you don't welcome her."

"Hi, I'm Rebecca" the girl says, and holds her hand out to Scipio.

"I'm Scipio, Welcome to the Star Palace." He grabs her hand and didn't release it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Books

Note: I do not own the thief lord or any of the characters except Rebecca and this story.

P.S: Sorry I've been very busy Sorry.

* * *

"Can I have my hand back please?" Rebecca asked.

"Umm. Oh, yeah sorry." Scipio said breaking out of his trance.

"That's alright."

Hornet then says "Do you like to read?"

"I love to read, I can't live without a book." Rebecca answered

"Me too want to see my collection."

"Sure."

"Right this way." Hornet replies

They begin traveling up the stairs when Rebecca stops to look at the beautiful curtain of the Stella.

"Come on Rebecca."

"Coming she says tearing her eyes away from the curtain."

Hornet says. "This is my room. I must have at least 100 books,"

"Wow, How about "The Queens Soprano""

"Yes."

"Prosper I want to see the new girl!!!" Bo says trying to break free of his older brother's grasp.

"No Bo she's with Hornet."

"I don't mind." Rebecca says

"She can see the rest of my books later." Hornet replies.

"Hi what's your name?" Rebecca asks.

"Bo."

"How old are you Bo."

"6 ¼"

"Really you look 6 and a half."

"Thank you" Bo says.

"Where did you learn your Italian?" Prosper asks walking up the stairs.

"School actually it was a class I took in 7th grade last year." Rebecca replies

"It's really good." Prosper says

"Thank you."

"Now about these books Hornet," Rebecca says turning to face her. "You'll have to lend me some."

"Of course." Hornet replies

"Where'd you all come from?" Rebecca askes

"We are all orphans."

"I'm so sorry! I'm visiting from the United States and I'm in Venice for a while want to visit the house my family is renting.

"I heard that the Massimos live there."

Down stairs Scipio flinched at the sound of his last name being used in a sentence from the "Angel".

* * *

Read and Review- Write me your Ideas since I currently have Writer's block. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Attention all my readers. I know I haven't updated this story in a few months but the writer's block is gone and I know it's not an excuse for not writing for you guys but my dad got remarried, had a kid, and is now going to Iraq. My mom also got remarried. My homework is getting piled on to prepare me for high school and to top it all off I have to move again. So please my friends continue looking for new installments and reviewing. I'd like to have at least 20 reviews by chapter 4 so when your done please hit the pretty blue button at the bottom of the page. Thanks everyone for reviewing and reading. I love all feed back and I know my grammar is awful. So with out further ado let's get on with the story.

* * *

**

Rebecca saw Scipio flinch. "Your name is Scipio Massimo isn't it."

Scipio sighed and nodded afraid that because she was his fathers neighbor that she would rat out their hiding place.

"Don't worry I won't tell. I could even convince my parents to take you all back home with us to the states. They always worry that I don't have enough friends but I think that having a single circle of best friends is enough." Rebecca said.

"Really you'll take us to the U.S?" Mosca asked.

"I've read so much about the United States from books and I'm teaching my self how to read English but it's hard." Hornet said.

"I've heard that everyone in America has an Uncle Sam. Do you really?" Bo asked.

"One question at a time please, Okay let me answer you in the same order that you spoke in. I'll try my best to get you all to come home with me to the states. Then maybe I could help Scipio hide from his father who when ever he speaks to my father he mentions Scipio and me as if he's trying to arrange a marriage. It's really weird and it's probably best if Scipio didn't live with him. And luckily my father won't agree with the Dottore Massimo. Okay now to Hornet. How are you teaching yourself to read English I had trouble enough learning how to speak Italian let alone read it when I had a teacher. And Bo Uncle Sam is what we call our government." Rebecca said

Scipio looked shocked his father was arranging a marriage for his missing son. 'How can he think of marrying me off I'm only 16." He thought

Mosca, Riccio, and Prosper were all excited. Bo ran too collect his kittens and began to pack.

Hornet asked "Could you teach me English. I know enough to hold small conversations with tourists but not enough to live in the states." Then she said to Bo "Bo we aren't leaving now." She then turned back to Rebecca "How long are you staying as Scipio's father's next door neighbor."

Rebecca thought for a moment. "Well seeing as it's the first week of June. I'd say about 3 months."

A/N: Hi everyone. Yes I know it's short but I'll try to add again later this week

_Please Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Gifts

Note: I do not own the thief lord or any of the characters except Rebecca and this story.

A/N: Don't loose faith in the story I'm trying my best. I know this isn't long at all

* * *

Rebecca went to the Stella everyday since that first day. She and Hornet were the best of friends and Hornet was almost fluent in English after just the first week. Hornet and Prosper were going steady and Bo was treated as their son. Riccio and Mosca would go pickpocket during the day, Even though Rebecca brought money everyday. But Scipio her boyfriend after a month wouldn't accept it so one day Rebecca had a brilliant idea.

Rebecca went shopping early in the morning before she went be with Scip and the rest. Rebecca walked into the Stella carrying 6 backs. Hornet had opened the door and immediatly Bo was asking "whats in the bag Becca!? What's in the bag?" At that point Prosper, Riccio, Mosca and the Thief Lord where down stairs. Riccio said "yeah Rebecca, What's in the bag?"

"Well." Rebecca answered "Here." She handed Riccio a bag and he just about tore it open. Inside was 3 small cakes from his favorite cake shop. A new set of clothes and a set of cards to play with. "Thanks Rebecca." He said with a mouth full of cakes. Just about the same happened with everyone else except they were neater. Mosca got a new movie projecter and the basic acceseries for that, And another set of clothes. Hornet got about 12 new books. Prosper got a new set of clothes. Bo got food for his kittens, New Pj's, new clothes, and about 3 new toys.

Prosper was feeling left out he had gotten a new set of clothes but everyone else got other things besides. Rebecca laughed "Okay Prosper I know you want to know why you only got clothes. Go look outside." Prosper stood and walked outside and ran in excitedly pulling a new bike with him. "Thank you so much." He kept saying. "Hornet" Rebecca said. "I'm taking you on a shoping spree since I don't know what size girly stuff you where."

Scipio was grateful. His Girlfriend was taking care of his friends. He looked at her. She noticed and said. "Oh yeah Scip I brought you these." He noticed it was his cat from his father's place and half his wardrobe. "Where did you get these?" He asked. "From you room of course." she said "oh and your father gave me your cat. But I thought you'd want to keep her." Scip just smiled


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5,

Stabs at the Heart

A/N: Without my BFF Elizabeth this Chapter would never have been written so everyone thank her in your reviews

Becca was lying on the bed that was in Scip's room at the Stella. She was reading. She was really into the book hearing, smelling, seeing, feeling; tasting what the author had wanted the reader too. So when Scipio walked into his room to find his girlfriend of two months lying on his bed she didn't notice. She was in his room because no one but him was ever in there and she wanted to read. She didn't even notice when Scip laid down next to her.

Scip just watched his Rebecca's angelic face make expressions for about 20 minutes. Then she read that the main character's boyfriend had just gotten stabbed by a jealous friend of hers because the boyfriend had made the main character cry because he didn't want her to be friends with the one who would eventually stab him because he was his enemy and had a crush on his girlfriend.

A tear fell down her angelic face and he wiped it away only then did she notice that he was even there. Startled she dropped the book and said "Scip I didn't know you where here." She wiped another wayward tear "You should have told me you where here." Another tear fell. He wrapped her in his arms and asked "What happened in your book to make you cry." He wiped away yet another falling tear.

"Only a character that reminded me of you got stabbed. I usually react to books this way. Which is why I didn't notice you earlier…"

**A week later**

She walked in the door yet again only to walk straight into Scipio that happened to be leaving. "I'm sorry Scip." She said looking into deep brown eyes. He holds her in his arms for a minute. "That's alright, I love you anyway." He says. "Well thanks." She says "And where are you going any way?" He lets her go and runs his figures through his hair. "I was just going to come find you actually." She smiles sweetly, and in her white shirt and white pants she looks like the angel that Scip claims she is…

**Another week later**

While the group of orphans where in the square they noticed another group of orphans that looked a lot like theirs, a boy leading two girls and three other boys. Their leader turned to his group and said something inaudible, then he made a bee line for the angel, For her hair was glistening in the sunlight and of course she always wears white for her boyfriend….

Of course Scipio sees this and steps in front of his girlfriend. The other guy says smoothly ignoring Scipio and the other older guys in Scip's group who where standing up for what is their leader's. Like a pack of dogs, and says "Hello my name is Alonzo, I am head of the group of street rats that live in Dorsoduro." He takes her hand and kisses it. Scipio at this point is fuming. "I am Scipio, leader of the orphans that live at the Star Palace."

Rebecca having enough of the boys announcing who they were says, "And I am Rebecca, Daughter of the United States Ambassador and Scipio's girlfriend." By then Alonzo's group comes over. Alonzo says. "Well then Miss Rebecca if you ever need to speak to any one come to the basilica one of my people will be their at all times." With that he walks off.

Scip then takes his group back to the star palace, and says to Rebecca "Please don't go to them. I couldn't loose you." She startled at his tone of voice which is almost pleading says "Even if I went to speak with him I would never leave you. I love you." She says kissing his cheek.

**That Night **

Rebecca is curious. She walks to the Basilica and she sees one off Alonzo's street rats. "Hi." She says walking up to the girl. The girl said. "Your Miss Rebecca, Alonzo thought you'd come. Follow me." Rebecca followed the girl and eventually they were in an old dilapidated run down apartment building.

At that moment Alonzo walked out. "Miss Rebecca welcome to the rat hole." She smiles at how old fashioned he is. "Scipio doesn't want me to be here." She stated. "I'm sure he doesn't" Alonzo smirked.

Eventually she and Alonzo became friends and she went their every night after spending the day with Scipio and the gang. One day Alonzo came their after Rebecca was their, with a black eye and a bloody nose. She runs up to him and he just says. "I'm fine I just got into a little fight with the police today no big deal." Her eyes go wide "NO BIG DEAL!!??" she squeaks as she grabs ice and a rag and a bowl of water. He sits down and lets her clean him up. He grimaced occasionally but didn't say anything. This happened frequently him getting into fights and Rebecca cleaned him and his gang up afterward though she didn't approve. Sometimes it was just a few cuts and bruises another a broken finger or black eye.

**Later that week**

"NO!" Scipio yells at the crying angel, "No I can't go see my father; I can't be trapped like that again if my father sees me he will not let me come to the states with you." Becca wipes at some tears. "But Scipio" sob "you need to for me please other wise you can't come to see my parents. At least tell your father that he can be rid of you. That's what he wants…" With that he strikes her, Hard across the face leaving a hand print. He doesn't seem to realize what he did but he motions all the boys to follow him. Then they all leave the Stella including Bo. Only Hornet stays behind to comfort her.

"I can't believe he smacked you" she says in disbelief after Becca stops crying and they had been silent for about 10 minutes. "I can't either. You know I'd like to get some fresh air and when I get back I'll take you shopping." She says standing up. Hornet looks at her and stands up also. "I'll come with you." Rebecca shakes her head. "No, I need to walk by myself for a little while. Don't worry I'll be back soon." And with that she left the Stella.

She ran to Alonzo's hideout. When she got there she started banging on the door at this point she was sobbing. When Alonzo opened the door he was greeted by Rebecca flinging herself into is arms sobbing. He started stoking her hair and soothing her quietly as he pulled her inside and shutting the door. "What happened?" He asks pulling her away from his chest. And he sees the purple hand print that is growing darker by the minute on her check and her eyes red from crying. He fishes a handkerchief from his pocket and hands it to her. She whips her eyes then blows her nose. Then she takes a few deep breathes and whispers "He struck me Alonzo... Scipio struck me." Alonzo was furious. His enemy was going to pay for hitting the angel the to of them shared. He then says slowly and deliberately. "Did he do anything else to you baby?" Realization dawned on her he was asking if Scipio had raped her. "No." she shook her head "I only wanted him to say good bye to his father before he left to the states with me." Alonzo went rigid. She was going to take the beast who hit her and not him. "Here let me clean you up" he said

Mean While

"I can't believe I slapped her." Scipio repeated for what seemed like the thousandth time. "I know man you've said that already and I bet she's going to have a hand shaped bruise... Owww." Riccio said after being hit in the back of the head by Prosper. "I can't believe I did that..." Then a knife was plunged in between his ribs by a quite angry Alonzo. During the fight Prosper broke his arm Mosca and Riccio both where covered with countless injuries don't forget these were the street kids that Rebecca cleaned wounds for. And Bo got a concussion and was unconscious. The fight only lasted five minutes but at the end Scipio was on the ground bleeding from a would that was most likely be fatal. Mosca and Riccio helped him stand and supported him in the walk to the Stella while Prosper carried Bo over his shoulder who was still unconscious.

A few minutes later

The girls who recently just got back from a shopping trip for clothes and makeup to hide Becca's hideous bruise, heard a repeated knock on the door which was obviously very urgent. They open the door to see the boys covered in blood mostly Scips but some of it their own Rebecca SCREAMS and starts to sob again. "It's all my fault! It's all my fault!" Hornet quickly talks sense into her and has Mosca and Riccio carry Scip into his room and go wash up while Prosper carries Bo and puts him to bed. Then Hornet takes a look at Prospers arm leaving Rebecca to take care of Scip.

Rebecca first gently cuts Scips bloody mess of a shirt off his body. He still being conscious though barely says "I'm sorry." Becca Grabbing a bottle of iodine and a lot of gauze neosporne and wrap says. "No I should be sorry. It's my fault Alonzo stabbed you. I'm so sorry I was just so mad I ran to him after you hit me and I guess he also got mad." she sighs. He then says "I deserved it."

"NO! You didn't. No this is going to hurt." she says pouring a half a bottle of Iodine into the wound to make sure it was clean. She knew Alonzo favored dull dirty blades with poison but he told her that iodine countered the poison after his own blade had been turned against him.

He gasps out in pain as the Iodine is pumped through his system.

"I can't give you any pain medication because it will stop the Iodine from doing it's job." he just nods through gritted teeth. She applies Neospone to the gauze stuffs the would with it then uses the wrap to keep the gauze clean and tight against his body.

He sits up during this and stands shakily since he had lost blood. At that moment someone knocked on the door Scip went and answered it.

"How can you be alive?" Alonzo asked in wonder

"My Angel saved me." Scip replied coldly

REbecca hearing this comes to the door and glares at Alonzo

"HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AFTER ALMOST KILLING HIM, AND KNOCKING A POOR INNOCENT BOY UNCONSCIOUS. I HATE YOU!" She Screams. Then she slams the door in his face dead bolting it. Then Scipio passed out from the lack of blood.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6,

Stress Anyone?

A/N: Funny thing today I decided to reread what I wrote and read the reviews I got and realized I left you guys with a cliffy so sorry here it comes.

* * *

Rebecca herself collapsed due to emotional stress. Her cheek hurt the bruise was throbbing. She was responsible for her boyfriends almost assassination and her friends injuries. She leaned her head against the door and sobbed. Hornet had heard the yelling and was followed by Prosper who had a papermache cast on his arm which had recently been set, and Riccio and Mosca. She immediately began giving orders. "Mosca, Riccio take Scipio to his room. Prosper get him some pain meds." 

Rebecca hearing that they were going to give Scipio pain medication immediately screamed. "NO! You can't give him any it will counter act the iodine, the poison will take over and he'll ..." She started sobbing again. Her screaming had woken Scip up.

"Angel?" he called out wearily.

"It's all me fault she sobbed. It's all my fault." she screamed obviously not heard her boyfriends meek calls for her. "If I hadn't disobeyed him and not gone to see Alonzo he'd be fine." She then stood up and unbolted the door. Shut it behind herself and ran toward Alonzo's hideout. Along the way she tripped over a box twisting her ankle, and smashing her already bruised cheek onto the ground. By the time she got to the hideout she was covered in blood, grease, mud, and grim, and limping. She banged on the door which was opened by a startled Alonzo.

"Rebecca? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with your beloved." He sneered.

"Please," she begged "Please help me heal him, Please. She again collapsed on the ground sobbing screaming that it was all her fault. Alonzo gave in, picked her up, and carried her to the Stella.

* * *

Sorry I know its short but it should hold you over until I have time to write you another. 


End file.
